


Making Mona Moan

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Hardcore, Lesbian Gangbang, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Submissive Mona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Ali shares Mona with her friends





	Making Mona Moan

“Now there’s a mouth made for kissing,” Mona Vanderwaal looked in her car’s mirror and pursed her lips at it - they were a deep red, the lip-gloss making them appear even more succulent and appealing than they were normally. The High School Senior smiled at her reflection and then frowned. She hated wearing glasses, at least when she wasn’t alone with a book, it reminded everyone that she was, even now, a geek. 

She wished she could have worn her contacts, but her girlfriend Alison Dilaurentis had been quiet clear, ‘Your eyes mist up when I give you a proper ass-fucking and the next thing is your contacts are lost or stuck to your eyelids or you’re looking like a bawling baby.’ Mona had tried to tell Alison that she didn’t look as pretty in spectacles and didn’t her lover want her to look as beautiful as she could for her friends. The blonde had given that argument short shrift, ‘They won’t be interested in your face.’ Still Mona decided to take the glasses off and leave them in her glove-box, it wasn’t like she was going to be doing much reading.

She got out of her car and glanced up at Ali’s door. She still couldn’t believe that she was dating Rosewood High’s Queen Bee, even if so secretly most the school didn’t know. It was still surprising to her that Ali would even deign to talk to her, never mind that Alison would get her naked and make sweet, sweet love to her in all sorts of positions and with toys in all different holes. And tonight, as Alison had the house to herself for the night, she had invited Mona over to join her and her four best friends. Okay it wasn’t for the sleepover, Alison had laughed when Mona had got confused and asked whether they’d sleep in the same bed. ‘No Mona, you won’t be staying over, there wouldn’t be room with you and Hefty’. But even being there for part of the evening with Ali and her friends was special.

The eighteen year old slipped out of her driving shoes and into her high-heels. ‘Dress slutty’ Ali had told her, ‘Dress like a whore.’ Mona had taken the blonde at her word; she wanted to please her. She’d was looking so much like a hooker she’d had to sneak out of the house wearing a long trench coat, even though it was a warm evening. The coat was in the back of the car, anyone who saw her now would see how short her skirt was and that her top just covered her titties and little else. From the right angle they’d have noticed there was no bra underneath, so her nipples stuck out of the tight vest and if they positioned themselves very cleverly they’d would be able to see that there was no panties under the denim skirt.

She felt nervous as she walked up the final steps to the door. Perhaps she was dressed a little too conservatively or Aly would be pissed that she taken off the glasses and send her away. What about Ali’s friends? Mona knew that the five of them were as tight a gang as could be found - what if they didn’t like her and thought she was still geeky, virgin Mona. For a second Mona’s finger hovered over the doorbell, terrifying visions of what might happen crowding in her mind. Then she took a deep breath and pressed, Alison had told her to arrive for eight, she wouldn’t be impressed if Mona delayed because she was chicken.

It seemed ages for the door to open, enough time for Mona to start to panic again. She almost cried with relief as it opened and framed in it was the angelic frame of Alison Dilaurentis. Her girlfriend smiled and automatically touched the back of her head, rubbing the tiny scar hidden under her hair where a psycho had smacked her from behind, almost killing her. She looked Mona up and down “Let me see, are you dressed fuckable enough?” 

“I am… I think,” replied Mona, hoping she was. Ali had a cruel streak and if Mona wasn’t up to her standards she’d certainly not be shy in letting her know.

Mona was aware that standing behind her lover were Ali’s friends: Spencer Hastings the preppy overachiever, Hanna ‘Hefty’ Marin svelte and busty, her nickname a holdover from years before, Emily Fields, dark skinned and toned, the champion swimmer and Aria Montgomery, the girl next door with a style all of her own . All four of them giggling and smiling as they eyed Mona with appraising gazes.

“Turn round,” said the blonde. 

Mona did so. Standing in the open doorway facing the road outside. “Let’s see,” said Alison and lifted up her skirt. Mona reddened slightly, that was stupid, she thought, it was lucky Alison couldn’t see her blush or she’d think she was a stupid, prim dork. Behind her she could hear Alison’s friends laughing and whispering to each other, giggling as they stared at the Mona’s naked behind. Ali kept the skirt up allowing her friends to check out the naked butt. “So what do you think?” she asked them.

“Nice,” said Spencer.

“Yeah, it’s cute,” added Hanna.

“I like it,” Emily added.

“It looks kinda firm as well,” said Aria.

“It is Aria, you should give it a feel,” Alison said.

“Can I?” laughed Aria and the next thing Mona knew was that the petite brunette was squeezing Mona’s naked ass cheeks and giggling, laughingly saying to Alison, “I never had Mona as the working out type.”

“Oh we do a lot of exercise,” Alison laughed, “Mona’s a horizontal jogger aren’t you sweetie?”

Mona loved when Ali used a pet nickname for her. She nodded, “Yes, I am.”

Alison ignored her answer, instead turning back to her friends, “Em… you want a feel?”

“I don’t know Ali…” Emily sometimes seemed almost timid to Mona, at least compared to Alison.

“Go on, I know you want to,” Alison cajoled her friend. A few seconds later Mona could feel Emily’s hand on her butt stroking it gently and cupping the round curve in her hand. “You ought to feel her pussy, see how wet it is,” added Alison. Mona wasn’t wet yet, but she could start to feel the tingle in her cunt which meant the juice would be soon to follow. She shivered as Emily’s finger lightly moved over her cunt, only Alison had touched her there and it felt strange to have another’s digit tracing a light pattern over her labia and slit. Especially as she was still standing in the open doorway with her girlfriend holding up her skirt for all the others to see. 

“You like it?” asked Ali as Emily pulled her finger back. She didn’t wait for an answer, but instead slapped Mona’s ass with her spare hand; it wasn’t hard just enough to make the teen’s cheeks jiggle. “They’re nice aren’t they?”

There was a chorus of agreement from Ali’s friends, none contradicting the blonde’s observation. Ali lifted the skirt a little higher so that the very bottom of Mona’s back was visible, “Do you think we should let her in? Is she slutty enough?” Mona almost ceased to breathe, but she didn’t need to worry as the girls all hooted their agreement. Alison lowered the skirt and leant forward, placing her lips close to Mona’s ear, “You can come in.” She closed the door and slid her hands down to Mona’s waist, turning the dark-haired teen round to face her friends, all of whom were grinning enthusiastically, “You all know Mona, Mona you know the others don’t you – Spencer, Aria, that’s Emily and Hefty.”

Hanna blushed slightly, but still smiled as the other girls all welcomed Mona warmly, their eyes never leaving her body. It was strange to have the school’s cool kids all eyeing her so lasciviously after never noticing her since the start of Junior High. She looked at Alison, her lover gave a small grin and slid a hand down to rest just above her butt, her fingers splayed out so that the middle one was resting on the skirt just above her ass crack. It felt good, thought Mona, like she was almost popular. “Hi, it’s really good to see you all. Ali’s always talking about you.” That was an exaggeration, but it seemed to please Hanna and Emily who both grinned like they’d just won top prize in a gameshow.

Ali led them into the main room. The debris of a teenage get-together littered the room, empty pizza boxes on the coffee table, diet coke bottles on the floor, fashion magazines on the couch. Ali smirked, “Mona, could you be a babe and throw this in the trash?” 

Mona nodded and quickly tidied the room, as the others sat down and watched her. She was aware of their lust filled gaze checking out her butt every time she bent down; and it made her tingle with excitement. She knew what was coming, so she played to it, wiggling her ass as she lent over, bending at the waist and pushing it high so that her skirt stretched over her round mounds. She was sure Ali appreciated the effort she was making for her friends, even if it didn’t take long to clear the mess. Dropping the last plastic bottle in the recycling box in the kitchen Mona returned to the main room. Ali rose to meet her, the blonde’s lips touching hers and her mouth opening in a surprise, but welcome kiss. It only lasted for a few moments, but that was enough to send Mona to heaven. She felt woozy with a happy desire as Ali let go of her and turned to her friends, “So do you want to see what she’s got?”

They all nodded enthusiastically. Ali turned to Mona, places her hands onto the teen’s waist. “You want to get naked?” 

“Here?” Mona replied and for a second Ali’s face darkened. But immediately Mona blushed as she realised she sounded like she was backing out, “I mean I thought we’d be doing it in your bedroom.”

Ali’s expression brightened again, “There’s more room here, so everyone can see. We’ll all go upstairs in a moment. I mean if you still want to…”

Mona wanted to. She could remember Ali first suggesting it to her. The blonde teen rolling off Mona’s back, panting with exertion as Mona sighed in post-orgasmic contentment, lying face down on Ali’s quilt, which smelt of her lover’s perfume and scent. Ali had said ‘That was something, all my friends are so jealous that I’m nailing the cutest fuck in Rosewood.’ Mona had blushed with pleasure, when Ali wanted to she could be as cruel as a the Wicked Stepmother, she could also be as nice as a Fairy Godmother. Ali had leant over again and planted small kisses on Mona’s back, reminding the black-haired senior how important she was to her. ‘They all want to fuck you,” the blonde had said and Mona had smiled happily, reminding her lover that she was the only one who was. Ali gave her that pitying smile, the one she gave Mona when Mona was being dumb and which made the young woman shrivel with embarrassment, ‘I wouldn’t mind them fucking you, as long as I was there.’

And so here Mona was. She smiled at her girlfriend and nodded, “I want to Ali, I want to please you.”

Ali kissed her again, tenderly and lovingly, “You are the best girlfriend ever. We’re all going to be taking some pictures, so we remember this special night. You don’t mind? I’ll make sure we don’t spread them too widely and we can black out your face if we post online so you’re not recognised.”

“No, of course that’s okay,” Mona said, she was so pleased to be pleasing Ali.

“Good, love you,” said Ali and joined her friend on the couches. The five of them had their phones out and pointing at Mona as she stepped into the middle of the room.

‘Keep it simple’ Ali had told her earlier, ‘but make it slutty.’ Mona had practised and she thought she had the moves, she only hoped Ali agreed. She kicked off her heels first and began to sway from side to side, her hands sliding sensually up her sides. She had planned to spend a few moments teasing but Ali looked bored at her dance and so Mona skipped to the second stage, twirling round so that her back was to the other teens. She pulled off her vest and swung round so fast that her titties swung. Five camera phones clicked.

Mona had next planned to spend a few minutes rocking her top and jiggling her titties at an appreciative audience, but Ali was impatient. “You want to see some pussy Em? Mona get that skirt off.” 

The skirt was undone and dropped within second Mona standing naked in front of five lust-filled seniors. Ali grinned, “I said she was fuckable. Come and sit here Mona” She patted her lap.

Mona sat gingerly on Ali’s knee. Ali and her friends were so closely crowded on the sofa Mona couldn’t help that her legs were touching Spencer and Emily, who were sitting either side of Ali. The blonde’s hand reached out and began to stroke Mona’s snatch, “Feel how smooth she is…” she said invitingly to her friend.

Emily’s hand joined Alison’s and she giggled and blushed, “She’s so shaven I can’t even feel stubble.”

“You’re right,” Spencer was feeling between her legs as well, “Like a baby’s bottom.”

“Her titties are great as well,” Ali took one and fondled it, “Hefty give it a squeeze.”

Hanna lent across and grabbed it, pressing it tightly. Mona moaned and Ali laughed, “She likes that… Oh, what a surprise, Aria’s a butt-girl.” Mona groaned again as she felt Aria’s hand cupping her ass cheeks and gently working her them around. Another hand joined them, Mona thought it might be Spencer but she wasn’t sure, certainly the preppy teen’s hand had gone from her pussy as it was Hanna stroking the slit and marvelling about how smooth Mona had managed to get it.

“Can I try her pussy as well?” asked Aria.

“Sure, though it’s not as nice as her ass so I’d stick with that - I do,” laughed Ali, but she guided Mona into turning round so that she was facing Aria and Spencer. 

The two of them started to rub a titty each as they Aria also started to stroke Mona’s pussy. She grinned, “It’s wet.”

Ali reached between Mona’s thighs and encouraged them apart, “Let’s see,” she said and moved her own fingers down their. Mona sighed in pleasurable satisfaction as Ali’s fingers slid at her lips, prying them open, there was always something special about her lover’s sensual touch. She was wet and Alison sliding up made her wetter. The blonde grinned and laughed, “Oh yeah, she’s soaking, aren’t you, you little slut.”

“MMMnn, yes, Ali. You make me,” Mona replied.

The others laughed and continued to stroke and fondle her, their hands on her tits and ass and back, caressing and massaging as Ali’s finger moved into her wet hole. “I think it’s time we went upstairs, isn’t it” smiled the blonde and Mona nodded.

Ali led them all up, Mona close behind, the others following, giggling and whispering to each other as they admired the naked teen, clicking their camera phones as they took souvenirs of her naked butt. Mona felt a surge of pride that she wasn’t Mona that geeky dork they avoided, but sexy, slutty Mona, Ali’s girlfriend. She followed her lover into the bedroom; it had so many great memories for her. It was here that Ali had taken her virginity and a few days later popped her anal cherry with the same toy; she’d licked pussy for the first time by the wardrobe and in the en-suite bathroom she’d drunk down Ali’s piss after they had watched it in a porn. She blushed thinking about how poor a girlfriend she’d been at first, green and nervous, a shy eighteen year old virgin. She was so lucky that Ali hadn’t dumped her straight away for someone more fun and experienced. And now Alison thought she was so good she was going to share her; Mona could have sung for joy.

There was a selection of strap-ons lying on the bed, some Mona recognised, but some were new, or at least not owned by Alison. Her girlfriend was beside her wrapping her arms round her waist and squeezing her, “I’ll go first baby, open you up.”

“Okay,” smiled Mona. She stepped back and watched as Alison and the others got undressed, though it was Ali she concentrated on, as ever lusting after her shapely, firm, sexy body. They had talked about it last night, Mona sitting in her car, nervous, Ali putting her at ease and telling how all the others were looking forward to the anal gangbang and finding out what Ali meant when she told them of what a great lay Mona was. ‘You’ll enjoy it Mona, but I’ll go first and put you at your ease’ Ali had said and then she’d kissed her and whispered how much she loved her cute Mona.

Ali slid on her strap-on, it was the only thing she was now wearing. She turned towards Mona, pointing it at her like a waist high gun, “You want to oil me up?”

“Of course,” said Mona. She unscrewed the lid on the anal lube and smeared her hands with it. Getting down on her knees she coated the large toy with the gel, working it deep and harder, smothering it with the semi-liquid lubricant. She could see from the corners of her eyes Aria and Spencer both naked, both holding their cameras up. She smiled for her photo, she wanted to look her best and not let Ali down.

“That’s enough,” said Alison. She gently helped Mona up, sliding her hand over the teen’s ass-cheeks and pulling at them so that her finger was touching the hole. She smiled, “You prepped as well?”

“Yes,” nodded Mona. At her lover’s suggestion she had spent a large part of the late afternoon kneeling on the floor, leaning over a fashion magazine that Ali had lent her, a butt plug in her ass. “I’m ready.”

Alison sat on the bed, she grinned, “I’m going to do you reverse cowgirl so that I can show of that sexy pussy to my friends. Now come and sit on it.” She wiggled her dildo.

Mona did as she was told, turning her back to Ali and retreating so that she was against her. She slowly lowered herself onto the prong, spreading her cheeks with her hands. “That’s it,” said Ali as the tip pressed at Mona’s sphincter, “Down you come.”

“Ohhh,” moaned Mona as she penetrated herself with Ali’s strap-on. Her blonde lover was holding her under the waist, encouraging her down. “Ooohhhh,” Mona groaned again and carried on down the dick, closing her eyes to concentrate on the pleasure and ignore the soreness that came with it. 

“All the way, come all the way,” Ali said, her arms wrapping round the top of Mona’s thighs so that a finger could tease the teen’s slit. “Show everyone how good you are; it’ll make them hot.”

Mona forced herself down. She was better than she used to be, the first time Ali had fucked her butt it had seemed to take forever for the toy to go all the way in. Mona remembered the tears that prickled at her eyes as Ali crossly said she wasn’t trying; she had been, her butt had just been too tight and the toy too big. She was more experienced now and recognised the value of plugs and lube. She went down deeper, feeling the full length of the toy slowly push up her asshole. “Oh yeah, that’s good, that’s good,” said Ali and began to pound upwards.

Mona gasped in pleasure as Ali started to fuck her. She could hear the others, their murmurs of appreciation and giggles of lust with the click as they snapped shots of her. She spread her legs as she went up and down so Ali’s friends could photo the smooth snatch and see the dildo going in and out of her asshole. “Ohhhh,” she moaned in pleasure, “Ooooohhh.”

“Yes, Mona, you’re doing good, you’re better each time,” Alison grinned, “I love your ass.” Mona knew that, Ali had told her plenty of times that her favourite hole was butthole. She knew she wasn’t Ali’s first, the blonde had told her of a girl called CeCe and another one, an ex-neighbour of her Nan in Georgia. But Mona was the best she’d said, at least now she knew what to do, and getting better all the time. The blonde slid her finger over Mona’s cunt and kissed at the side of her throat, “Your ass is so tight and fuckable. Everyone’s going to enjoy it.”

Mona hoped so, she wanted to show what a good girlfriend she was to Ali’s friends, not some dorky geek who fucked like a virgin. She moved more enthusiastically, showing them what they could look forward to, rocking her body down and against Ali’s, the blonde’s tits bouncing at her back. 

“Go for it,” Aria grinned.

“Fuck her,” agreed Spencer, “Fuck her hard.”

“Wow you’re so lucky,” added Emily.

“This is so hot,” said Hanna.

Mona opened her eyes to look at them, the four teens were clustered just feet away, all of them holding cameras as they snapped away, expressions of carnal desire dominating their features. Alison laughed and thudded up to meet Mona’s downward butt, “That’s it. Show them what you’ve got.”

“Yes, Ali,” said Mona as she went up she opened her legs wider, straddling her lover’s thighs and making her cunt lips spread to give the other teens a great look at her shaven pussy as Ali fingered it. She just hoped that Ali was proud of her, that she was putting on the show the blonde wanted; she was sure…almost sure… that she was – certainly Ali was pounding into her hard.

“Come on ladies, take some close-ups, see how wet her cunt is,” Ali said, thrusting up into Mona’s butthole. She didn’t need to tell Mona to open her legs as far as she could so that the young women could do as their friend suggested. Mona felt herself flush as the four of them all came close with their phones, taking shots of her cunt and the dick pounding up her anal passage in excruciatingly close detail. She kept her legs spread, Ali wanted to show her off, her lover wanted to show her friends was a cute cunt Mona had. 

“Oooohhh,” Mona moaned in pleasure as Alison’s dildo stimulated her, “Oooooohhh.”

“You like that Mona, you like my big dick in your butt?”

“Yes, Ali. I love it.”

“Tell my friends how much you love it. Tell them how much you love me fucking your ass.”

“I love it. I love it when Ali thrusts her big strap-on up my butthole and fucks me. It’s the best feeling ever.”

Ali pounded up, ramming the full length into her girlfriend and Mona’s entire body trembled with passion. The blonde grinned and slid her hands over the other teen’s waist, “You want to be fucked by them? You want my friends to fuck your ass?”

Mona would have much preferred to have Ali continuing to make anal love to her, but she knew that was not the answer her lover wanted. She nodded and shuddered as she went down, rubbing the back of her head on Ali’s shoulder so that the blonde would know that she was Mona’s real love even as she said, “Yes, yes, I want to be fucked up the ass by your friends.”

“So who’s first? Hefty? Or Em – I think Emily really wants to bang that sweet ass. What about Spence?” Alison squeezed Mona’s tits so hard the teen’s flesh felt like it was popping. She pounded harder as well, ramming the dick hard up the back chute. Mona groaned and writhed as Ali smiled, “What about Aria?… I think Aria first.”

Aria looked down at her dildo. It was slick with gel, though she suspected that with the hard banging her friend had being giving Mona the asshole would be easy to enter. Still it was the first time she’d butt-fucked a girl, and she was nervous, Ali could be unforgiving and she had laid on Mona specially; Aria didn’t want to fuck it up – or rather she did. She tried to look confident as she grinned at Ali and nodded “I’m up for that.”

Ali pushed Mona off her knee and directed the dumb slut onto her hands and knees on the bed; it was amazing how well she controlled her. “Whilst Aria fucks your ass I want you to clean my dildo with your mouth. You can do that can’t you, sweetie?”

Mona nodded enthusiastically and Ali moved to the front of her, sliding the dildo into the teen’s mouth. She gestured at Mona’s behind, “There you are Aria, all ready for you.”

It was. The backhole was gaping and open, stretched wide for Aria’s dildo. It slipped in easily and Aria took position trying to remember how Ezra held her when they did it backdoor. Ali didn’t seem to notice that she was starting slow, her friend was just grinning broadly as she slid her own toy at Mona’s mouth, making the High School senior suck it. Aria quickly got into her stride, pushing quicker and harder, driving the dildo down.

Ali looked at her and grinned, “You enjoying Mona? She’s a slut, aren’t you babe?” Mona couldn’t answer, but she seemed to wriggle between them more enthusiastically, Ali grinned wider and took hold of Mona’s head, pushing it further down her rubber dick. Aria moved with her, thrusting her own toy into the ass.

Ali smiled again, though this time her look was at the three others. “Snap away; let’s get some pictures of Aria for Ezra to jack over.” Aria wondered if there was a trace of jealousy, her sexy teacher boyfriend had once being seeing Ali. Even if her friend said she had no interest it would be typical Ali to want what she no longer had - like a child with a toy, sharing wasn’t enough, she wanted it all. There was no further clue from Ali, her friend just grinning and continuing to pump into Mona’s mouth, making the dark-haired geek clean her rubber cock.

Don’t worry yourself about it, Aria told herself, just concentrate on fucking Mona’s butt. It was a new experience doing the fucking, harder work than she expected, every time she thrust in the dildo threatened to slip as she withdrew; and it was more tiring than she had imagined, making her use muscles she hadn’t used in years. She looked across Mona at a naked Ali, her friend grinned at her broadly and twisted her head suddenly so that her long blonde hair flowed across her face and her titties bounced.

It wasn’t the first time she’d shared with Ali. Aria could remember Ali on her back, squealing with excitement as Ezra’s dick pounded her asshole. Aria’s face had been so close, her tongue slapping at her boyfriend’s member as it penetrated her friend. And then he had swapped them over, slamming at Aria’s asshole as Ali lent over her, the blonde’s damp pussy over Aria’s face as she tongued Ezra’s prick and managed a few crafty licks of Aria’s cunt at the same time. It had made Ezra explode with a passion, blasting his cum into Aria’s ass. 

Afterwards as they lay on Ezra’s bed, the teacher in the middle the two teens taking it in turn to lick and suck his manhood, making it hard and keeping it there Ali had told them about Mona. ‘I’m using her as fuckhole to practice dyking’. Ezra told her it showed, and even though Aria didn’t say it, as she was sucking his dick she agreed, Ali’s kisses and touches of her as the two of them had rode Ezra had been designed to please another woman. Ali had laughed and said that she’d learnt more than that and perhaps she’d give Ezra some hints on how to best butt-fuck a woman; not that he’d been bad, she added, and with a dirty grin told him that practice made perfect. Aria had watched as her friend anally rode Ezra again, driving herself down onto his cock and then she’d joined in. The cum slid into Alison’s ass as she lay face down, letting Aria boyfriend’s cum dribble down her hole. Ezra had been so hard as Aria’s tongue flicked down her friend’s hole eating his gooey sperm. After she had been emptied Ali lay on her back, ‘We should do this again, but we should be the tops fucking Mona.’ Ezra had got even harder, adding his voice to Ali’s and persuading them to give it a go, especially when Ali had said that it’d be a good idea to bring in their other friends, for some reason thinking that Em especially would enjoy it.

And here they were, the five of them – Spence, Em and Hanna all taking snaps as Ali and Aria spit-roasted Mona like she was a three-cent whore, though Aria knew the only payment Ali had made were a few loving words and a bit of time spent in seduction. It was time well spent, thought Aria, friends share.

Ali pulled her dildo out of Mona’s mouth. It was slick and clean, soaked with Mona’s saliva. The pretty blonde got off the bed and moved to stand near to Aria, watching as her friend slammed hard into Mona’s ass. With Ali’s eyes on her Aria moved faster, slamming her friend’s pet dyke as hard as she could. Ali smiled appreciatively, “Enjoying this Mona? I know Aria is.”

“Oh yes,” Mona groaned, “Oh yes.”

“You should thank her properly,” smiled Ali as she got back onto the bed and kneeled behind Aria, her hands resting on the brunette’s shoulders and starting to lightly massage them.

“Ohhh, thank you Aria, thank you for giving me such as ass fucking, thank you for thrusting your big strap-on down my butt, thank you for banging me hard,” Mona cried out.

Ali laughed, “She’s so polite,” she grinned. Her hands moved further down Aria’s body, to her belly. She stopped as she got there and slid them round, hugging her friend. Her body moved closer so that her tits were squashed on Aria’s back and her chin resting on her friend’s shoulder. She looked across at their friends, “You’ve got to take one of us like this, for Ezra.”

The others raised their phones and snapped away, at Ali’s grinning face and Aria’s concentrated one, and if they zoomed out enough, Mona’s contorted expression. Aria looked up and smiled at the camera, if Ali was going to want to send photos to her boyfriend, either to jack over or make him jealous, she wanted to look her sexiest. Ali grinned as well, her hands moving over Aria’s tummy and her lips threatening to plant little kisses on her shoulder. Aria went harder into Mona, pounding deep, sweating with exertion, “Thanks Ali, this is great. I’m fucked.”

“It’s Mona’s who’s fucked,” the blonde replied, but let go of Aria and got off the bed. Her eyes went over her friends.

Emily tried not to blush. Ali was always so beautiful, but standing there naked, with a sheen of sweat over her skin and with a seductive smile on her face, she was even more so than ever; it was impossible not to be in love with her. She looked downwards trying to avoid Ali’s eyes, scared her friend would realise how she felt. It should be her Ali was with, planting sweet kisses on each other bodies, heads down between the other’s thighs, stroking, caressing, touching. Mona wasn’t good enough for Ali, Em didn’t even think she was a real lesbian, just someone who wanted to be in the same orbit as the coolest girl in Rosewood; she wasn’t like Em, Mona wasn’t really in love with Ali.

“What about you Em?” asked Alison. She was grinning at her friend, “You want to replace Aria in fucking my girlfriend?”

It should be me, I should be your girlfriend, I would be so right for you, Em wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. She loved Ali, but her friend could be cruel, she’d just laugh or worse, cut their friendship. It wasn’t worth the risk. She nodded, “I’d love too Ali. Hurry up and finish Aria so I can go.”

Aria sped up, grunting and sweating, thrusting the toy into the writhing dark haired usurper on the bed. Em put down her phone and picked up the lube, reapplying a generous amount to her dildo. Not that she thought it would be needed, after being fucked twice Mona’s ass must be well prepared for the next dick. 

“OOOhhhh, fuck,” moaned Aria, “oooohh, urrrrhhh.” She pulled out of Mona, leaving the other groaning and gasping, her butt hole opened.

Ali gestured towards Mona, “Your turn Em. You know what to do, I’m sure you’ve thought about it lots… if you had a boyfriend you’d be doing this.” Em got on the bed, hoping that Ali would wrap her arms round her like she did with Aria. Even as she got on Ali got off and moved out of her eye line, though Em could still hear her saying, “You need a boyfriend Em, so you can fuck.”

I need a girlfriend, I need you, thought Em. “Stick it in her Em, fuck her behind,” Ali called and Em did as instructed, pushing the dildo into Mona’s ass. “That’s it Em, break your girl on girl virginity; or are you still a proper virgin as well? You’ve not had a boyfriend for so long.” I’m not, thought Emily, if only I could tell you the truth, that I love girls and love you. 

There had been Maya first, the young black girl had moved into Ali’s old house when her friend and her family had moved out after the attempted murder of the blonde. It was Maya who made Emily realise she was a lesbian and her first; they had made sweet love under the blankets of Maya’s bed one morning instead of going to school and all the time Em was wishing it was Ali. Next came Samara, she was blonde but not like Ali, they had sex in Samara’s parents bed, toying each others twats until they came in explosions of girl juice and cum; she was sexy and cute and hot, but she wasn’t Ali. And last was Paige, a fellow swimmer even further in the closet than Em; they’d swum naked in the pool and afterwards kissed and slid their lithe, wet naked bodies together under the stars and all the time Em had thought of Ali.

She thrust the dildo into Mona, and the other moaned loudly, her hands scrabbling at the bed. Em’s gripped her waist, pushing her nails in and not caring about Mona’s pained squeaks and began to fuck her hard and brutally, ramming the dildo down the young woman’s anal fuckhole. If Mona wanted to be Ali’s this was what was coming, a hard dildo down the back chute, pounding open her hole. She could hear the Mona squealing as the toy speared deep into her asshole, squeaks of excitement and pain mixed.

“That’s it Em, enjoy her, go harder, give it her all” Alison was behind her, encouraging the swimmer to fuck Mona as hard as she could. Em did, thrusting the dildo deep into the teen’s butt. She could see Spencer and Hanna, eagerly awaiting their turn and Aria, still smiling from hers, the three of them giggling and watching Emily poundings. “I know you want to fuck her hard, Em” Ali continued, “I know you like this. Fuck her, fuck her, fuck Mona’s ass. It’s good practice… for when you get a boyfriend.”

“Oooohhh, yessss,” Mona moaned and gasped, her back arching and bending as Emily slammed her. Emily gripped her waist harder, digging her nails deep into the flesh to stop her palms slipping from the dark-haired teen’s slippery flesh.

“Enjoy it, love that sexy dyke hole, fuck her lesbian ass” Ali was still encouraging her on, telling her it was alright to bang her girlfriend.

‘It’ll be hot’ Ali had told her. ‘I know you’d prefer to share a guy, but this will be fun’. Emily hadn’t replied, hoping that her silence would be taking as rejection, even though Ali was half-right, she knew banging another girl was hot, even Mona who wasn’t fit to lick Ali’s pussy. They were in the hot-tub at Spencer’s house, the three of them. It had been Ali’s idea to jump in, ‘I haven’t got a costume’ Em had said, but Ali had just snorted and said, “Neither have I’. Spencer did have, but as the other two were skinny dipping she was as well, the three of them sitting naked in the tub, Emily trying desperately not to look at Ali’s perfect sexy body. Alison was talking about Mona, ‘She’s my experimental phase. We should all try lesbianism sometime, shouldn’t we Em? And if I want to try a bit more when we get to college I’ll have practised.’ Spencer, ever practical, agreed and then agreed again as Ali said, ‘You should all try her, Aria and Hanna as well. What about next weekend when my parents are away? That good for you Em?’ Emily couldn’t refuse.

“Aaaarrrghhh, aaarrrghhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhh,” Mona writhed as she was fucked. Emily thrust the toy down, pushing open the asshole. 

“That’s good, Em. You’re really giving it her. It’s almost like you’ve done this before you’re so good,” Ali called out in encouragement. “What do you think Hefty? You next?”

Hanna nodded quickly, “Yes,” she answered. She could never quite believe she was here, she’d been a plump and gauche junior High Schooler, even geekier than Mona; that she wasn’t now was all thanks to Alison and she loved her friend for that. It was Ali who’d given her dieting tips to loose the pounds, clothing advice to improve her style and introduced her to sex to boost her confidence. She’d taught Hanna how to kiss, how to suck a dick (using a strap-on a substitute) and how to give a hand-job to a very willing Mike Montgomery. She’d even stood outside the room like a mother hen as Hanna had lost her virginity to some college guy Ali knew and drove her home afterwards, smiling almost as broadly as the cherry popped teen.

“Better get ready Hefty then. Put some lube on it… it’ll help it go in better,” Ali unscrewed the lube herself and squirted it onto her hands. “Let me,” she grinned and slapped the lubricant over Hanna’s toy. Once it was smeared on she stepped back and looked over at Emily and Mona, the swimmer was still diving deep into the dark haired geek’s butthole. Aly grinned, “You ought to get a girlfriend Hefty, you can share her with us.”

Hanna hadn’t thought about having a girlfriend, she was sure she was heterosexual and anyway she was sure Ali was joking, she often teased Hanna, more than she did the others. Hanna didn’t mind though, that was just Ali. She shrugged her shoulders, “If I did I would.”

Ali smiled wider, “We ought to set you up then. Do you think Paige McCullers is a lesbo? Em, you know her, do you think Paige enjoys muffin munching?” Em didn’t answer, she just grunted and went redder as she pounded Mona’s asshole. Ali laughed, “I think Paige probably is, I bet she’s banged a girl before, probably one of the swim team Em… you better be careful or she’ll be licking your pussy in the shower.”

“Ooohhhh, fuuuckkk, yessss,” Emily grunted as her strap-on stimulated her clit. She dragged it out, sweat dripping down her olive skin, “I’m done, Ali.”

“You ready for Hefty Mona, she’s a big one,” Ali got on the bed and put her hands on the teen’s butt-cheeks, pulling them gently apart she showed Hanna the gaping hole. “Come here Hefty, butt-fuck Mona, she’s ready for it.”

“Oh yes, Ali, yes, I’m ready for it, I’m ready for your friend’s big dick,” Mona said.

“Not the only thing that’s big,” grinned Ali, “Come on Hefty fuck her ass.”

Hanna pushed the toy in as instructed. Mona shuddered as it entered her, after being fucked by three other dildos her ass must have been stinging like she’d stuffed a bunch of nettles up there, but she still seemed to be enjoying it, emitting a moan of ecstasy as Hanna drove the toy down. The busty blonde began to fuck, not as hard as Em, but not softly either, thrusting forward and back, sending the dildo’s length into the hole. “OOOhhh, urrrrrhhh, oooohhh,” Mona grunted, rocking her body to Hanna rhythm.

“Fuck her Hefty, that’s it, go on,” Ali grinned. Hanna did. She was aware Ali and the rest of her friends had their cells out, snapping shots of her and Mona. Hanna tried to ignore them, she knew she wasn’t photogenic, even if she wasn’t as fat as she had been she was sure her boobs were too big and her butt too round. Em said she was perfect, but Ali said Em liked big girls. “Fuck her Hefty. Work on some of that excess weight you’ve got.” Ali said.

Hanna blushed, and thrust harder. Ali was right, sex was good exercise, Cosmo said the same and Elle as well. She moved as fast as she could, ramming the dildo in and working her thigh and upper-back muscles - hopefully she’d work a little weight off her butt. In front of her Mona wailed and shrieked, her back arching as Hanna’s exercise drove her to climax. Ali whooped and hollered, cheering Hanna on, encouraging her like Mona was a rowing machine and Ali a personal trainer, and perhaps they almost were. Butt-fucking Mona in public was just another form of confidence boosting for Hanna and for Mona herself; it might be harsh on the geek’s ass, but Hanna realised it was showing an ugly duckling that she too could be a swan. Hanna smiled and hammered down, Ali could be a bitch, she wasn’t going to deny it, but she was also the bestest friend a girl could have; if Hanna had been a lesbian she’d have wanted Ali as well. “How’s this?” she asked Mona, “Am I going fast enough?”

“Go faster Hefty, work up some sweat,” Ali grinned from the sidelines, “Shouldn’t she Mona? She should really work your asshole.”

“Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrghhhh,” squealed Mona in reply. Hanna carried on, slamming in and out, making herself sweat and pant with exertion and Mona shriek with pleasure.

Spencer was standing ready, she’d put down her cell and gelled up her dildo so much that it was literally dripping with lubricant. As soon as Hanna had finished she was going to give Mona the ride of the evening. Not that she was competitive towards Ali, well not too much, but her friend couldn’t bring her girlfriend over for a fucking and not expect Spencer go at her like she was in a race with Alison. 

Hanna pulled out panting with exhaustion and Ali turned to Spencer, “Your turn Spencer.” The teen was about to step forward and take her place in Mona’s ass when Ali stopped her. “I think Mona’s been on her hands and knees for so long she’ll be getting calluses, let’s switch position.” 

Spencer didn’t believe for a second Ali gave a any consideration to her girlfriend, Mona was a fuckhole to Alison - nothing more; she was doing something to stop Spence giving Mona the hardest butt-fuck of the night. Still there wasn’t much she could do but grin and say, “Okay Ali.”

“Babe,” Ali said in a voice that gave all the impressions of caring, “I want you to lie with the top of your back on the floor and the lower back bent, that’s it move your legs down so that they’re near your ears.” 

Mona did as her girlfriend said, so that her asshole was up in the air above her head. Spencer couldn’t see Ali’s game, it just meant that she stand above Mona and thrust in, it was still a position she could fuck her from. She smiled at her friend, a smile of victory; Ali had miscalculated, she could ream her girlfriend equally vigorously standing and going down as taking her from behind on her knees, “Is Mona ready?”

“Go for it, Spencer,” Ali smiled. 

Spencer moved over the black-haired teen and looked down. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for Mona, all the weight of her body was on her shoulders, neck and the top of her back and her legs were stretched back so that her toes were almost, but not quiet, on the floor. But it was probably the teen’s asshole that must have pained Mona most. Four big dildos pounded into it had left the hole more cavernous than Spencer would have believed possible, the chute opened and dark, red lines and bruises surrounding the gaping sphincter. Spencer added in the fifth dildo, ramming it down and grinning happily as Mona gave a gratifying shriek. She loved Ali like a sister, but she feuded and fought with Melissa as well, the Hastings always believed that love and rivalry were bedfellows. She raised herself up again and pounded down, her hands on the back of Mona’s thighs trying to push the legs down further. The dark haired teen shrieked, “AAAaarrrghhh yessss, yesssss.”

“Take it, take it,” grunted Spencer. She could see Aria and Em taking pictures, Hanna collapsed on one of Ali’s bedroom chairs recovering and watching. Ali herself was putting some more lube on her dildo. Spencer mentally frowned, did Ali intend to have another go when Spencer finished? Mona was hers after all. But Spencer had just started, she would be some time, especially as she intended to really, really plough Mona. What then? Was Ali about to claim ownership rights and throw Spence off before she got to properly fuck Mona – that was unsubtle and Ali was seldom that. She continued pounding down, making Mona scream and cry as Ali smeared her toy in the gel.

The blonde gave Spencer a winning smile, victory dancing across her face, “I think Mona can fit two dildos in their. Want to share?”

Spencer knew she had been out-manoeuvred, there was no way to refuse, only to accept defeat gracefully. She pulled her toy half-way out, “Yes, definitely Ali. That sounds like fun, us going together.”

“Don’t we always go together?” Alison smiled back, her words carrying an undertone which said, ‘we’re rivals, but I’m always the winner’. Spencer wasn’t sure she disagreed, so she just nodded and let Ali come in opposite her and push her dildo down into Mona’s butthole.

The dark-haired teen squeaked a little and writhed, shaking and wriggling as the two cocks pushed together. But she didn’t complain. I should get a girlfriend, thought Spencer, I could train her so that she orgasmed for everyone but Ali. That would teach her friend, perhaps if Paige really is a lesbian…? 

She pushed down, thrusting her toy into Mona, dragging down Ali’s at the same time. Or was it the opposite way round. It was hard to tell. Ali was grinning and giggling like a cross between a Cheshire Cat and the laughing policeman. Her hands reached out round Spence’s waist, Spencer replicated, they both pulled each other close so that as they drove down their titties rubbed and bounced at each other’s. 

“OOOohhh, urrrrhhh,” moaned Mona as they came up. “AAAaarrrghhh,” she shrieked louder as the two teens rammed down together.

“This is fun isn’t it Spence. Sharing…” Ali grinned.

Despite herself Spencer smiled back. Yes it was fun, she had to admit. Ali had her faults, many of them and varied, she was cruel and narcissistic, selfish and jealous, petty and mean. But she was also fun and loving and great to be around, and when she wanted to share she did, whether it was a trendy blouse or her lover’s ass. “Yeah, it’s fun,” laughed Spencer. “Things with you are.”

“Good,” smiled Ali in her most charming way, “You’re my BFFs, all four of you and I love you dearly. I love doing things together.” From below there was a gasp from Mona and it seemed to Spence almost as an afterthought that Ali added, “Oh and I love you as well Mona, take our dicks a little deeper.”

“Love you as well Ali,” Mona said. The pain in her ass was eye watering, but Ali loved her and that was all that mattered. Her hands splayed out beside her, trying to give her balance as Ali and Spencer pounded down, threatening to push her over. Pressure built on her shoulders and back until the muscles ached almost as much as her butthole. But Mona didn’t complain, she was Ali’s girl and her lover was fucking her again. She might have preferred it without Spencer, just her and Ali, but to have even hinted at that would disappoint Ali and there was no way she wanted to do that.

The two cocks thudded down into her ass, they didn’t go as deep as one on their own would have gone, but they stretched her more, making her walls expand like they were rubber. A wave of pain washed through her at the same time as one of pleasure. She ignored the former to concentrate on the latter, groaning out loud, “Ooooohhh, yesssss.”

“That’s it Mona, let it out, tell me how much you love having two dicks in your ass,” Ali said as she came down.

“Ooooohhh, urrrrrrhhhh, it’s heaven Ali, I adore being double-stuffed anally and having my butt stretched open. Give me more. I love it.”

Ali laughed and lent forward to murmur something in Spencer’s ear as the two teens came down again. Spencer smiled back at the private jock and moved her own head to whisper something to Ali. Mona’s jealousy rose; she didn’t like the way that Ali and Spence were holding each other close, or the way their titties bounced and rubbed together as they moved, nor that their faces were just inches apart forcing them to look the other full-on. She fought back the green-eyed monster; Spence was Ali’s friend, one of her best friends, Mona should just be glad that Ali was willing to share. 

“Aaaaarrrghhh,” Mona squeaked as the toys pushed down.

“Uuurrrhhh, oooohhh, urrrrhhh,” Spencer and Ali panted as they forced the dildos down, fighting the ass walls and the friction from each other. Sweat dripped from them onto Mona, the small beads sliding down her crevices and against the dildo. “Uuurrrhhh, uuuurrrhhhh.”

Mona closed her eyes and shuddered, her boobs bouncing as she was pounded. She listened to the grunts and groans of her lover and Spence, their cries of pleasure as their clits were stimulated, theirs pants of exertion as they penetrated her, their giggles as they bounced against each other. It all sounded like Ali was enjoying it and that was all Mona wished for. Above her came the sound orgasmic moans…

“My God that was great,” Spencer giggled as she pulled the toy out. Mona opened her eyes to see the preppy girl step away, sweat rolling down her. 

For a second she was just left with Ali, her lover, pounding into her asshole. The blonde saw she was looking and grinned down, “It was…” she agreed and thrust in again, her smile get wider and wider. Mona gasped and moaned some more, bucking as Ali thrust all the way down. “AAAarrrghh, urrrrhh,” she squeaked and groaned

And then Ali was out as well, perspiring and sweating, her skin red and flushed. She looked at her friends, “I enjoyed that.”

“I did as well,” said Aria and the others joined in chorusing their approval of Mona’s anal abilities. 

Ali began to undo her strap-on, “Let’s get into our PJs and put on some popcorn before we settle down to watch a slushy romcom.” The others nodded and began to undo their toys, looking around the room for the rucksacks they’d brought over with their night things. 

Mona ached as she stood up, her muscles sore, her asshole stinging as she walked. The others were talking and giggling between themselves, already ignoring her. She paused and looked at Ali who was saying something to Aria, her girlfriend turned suddenly as if she had just remembered Mona, “Your things are downstairs aren’t they? You best get dressed down there, this rooms crowded with us all in; I’ll come and see you off in a minute.”

“Okay,” said Mona; she smiled at Ali to show how much she loved her but her girlfriend had already turned back to Aria and was saying something that made her friend laugh.

Mona went downstairs and got dressed, the sound of laughter upstairs making her jealous. Perhaps she should stand up for herself more, she had just let Ali and her friends gangbang her, Ali should recognise that and at least invite her to stay to watch the movie with the rest of them. All her good intentions vanished a few minutes later as Ali returned downstairs, she looked dazzlingly attractive in her pink pyjamas and with her blonde hair pulled up, her bright red lips opening in a smile; it reminded Mona how lucky she was to have her.

“You ready to go?” Ali asked and slipped her arm in Mona escorting her to the front door. 

Mona nodded, “Yes. Thanks for inviting me.”

Ali smiled at her entrancingly, “We had a great time. They’re all saying how good you were, much better than they expected.” She kissed Mona lightly on the lips making the teen’s tummy turn, “Apart from me. I knew you’d be special.” She opened the door.

“I could do it again,” Mona said.

Ali smiled, “We’d like that.”

“And I was just wondering… on Monday, at school, I could sit with you at lunchtime… with your friends as well.”

“I’d love to,” Ali looked sad, “but it wouldn’t work. If you sat with me I’d have to kiss you and everyone would know you’re a lesbian. I wouldn’t mind for myself, but I don’t think you’re ready to come out yet. I think it’s best you sit at your normal table with… er... you know, your friend? Luke? Lucas?”

“Yes, of course,” Ali was right, she was sure, though she wouldn’t have minded too much coming out if Ali was beside her.

Ali leant in and kissed her tenderly again, “We could meet up on Monday night somewhere and I can show you how much I adore you and that cute butt of yours”

“Oh yes,” Mona smiled, “I’d like that.”

“See you Monday,” Ali guided Mona out the front door and made to close it, “Love you” she said as it shut.

“Love you too,” Mona replied to the door. She stood for a moment, staring at it, a smile on her face. Ali loved her and that was all she wanted.


End file.
